


Not Just A Kid

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers Family, Crossover, Danny Phantom joins avengers, Danny Phantom saves the world, Danny doesn't like mind control, Danny get blamed again, Danny show off, Gen, Ghosts being stereotyped, Good Loki (Marvel), Mind Controlled Loki, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Secret Identity, Superheroes fight, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Trust Issues, avengers don't understand, changing up the plot, sarcastic Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: The last thing Danny was expecting was having some government agents showing up in town wanting him to help them save the world on a team of heroes.    Should he accept?  What would be so important that people would come to someone that the rest of the world saw as an evil being for help?In the invasion in the first Avengers movie, Nick Fury asks Danny to join the Avengers initiative and help stop Loki.  (This story will continue past the plot of the movie.)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 668





	1. Chapter 1

It is a dark night outside of the base, you can hear a loud alarm blaring through the air and helicopter blades from the helicopters that were flying around in the air. A loud voice calls out through the speakers. “All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles for our assisted evacuation. This is not a drill.” People are running out of the building, darting in and out between other people trying not to get trampled as they run to their cars. “Emergency personnel please proceed to your designated vehicles.” The voice calmly repeated.

One of the helicopters in the air slowly descends to the helicopter pad spinning its tail around. The door slides open and a woman wearing a black and dark blue suit steps out followed by a man with a black eye patch who was wearing all black. They both walk up to a man in a suit who was standing just next to where the helicopter landed. “How bad is it?” The man with an eye patch asked, having to yell over the sound of the blades spinning on the helicopter.

The suited man pulls off his sunglasses and faces the man. “That’s the problem, sir. We don’t know.” He turned around and started walking towards the building. “We should continue talking inside.” He motions for the others to follow him into the building. The moment they were out of civilian earshot the man continued.

“Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago.”

Fury raised his eyebrow slightly. “NASA didn’t authorize Selvig to go past the test phase.”

“He wasn’t testing it; he wasn’t even in the room. Spontaneous event.”

The woman leaned forward slightly putting herself more into their conversation. “It just turned itself on?” She questioned.

“Where are the energy levels now?”

“Climbing. When Selvig couldn’t shut it down we ordered an evac.” He explained as they walked without changing their pace.

“How long to get everyone out?”

“Campus should be clear in the next half hour.”

“Do better.” Fury stated dryly. The agent nodded and turned around to walk in the other direction while the other two continued on.

“Sir.” The girl chipped in. “Evacuation may be futile.”

“So, we should tell them to go back to sleep?”

“If we can’t control the tesseract’s energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.”

“I need you to make sure that the phase 2 prototypes are all shipped out.”

The girl raised her eyebrow. “Sir, is that really a priority right now?”

Nick spins around to face her. “Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on.” He turns back around and continues to walk. “Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase two on a truck and gone.”

“Yes sir.” The woman says somewhat bitterly as she walks away followed by two armed guards.

Fury sighs and turns into a room. “Talk to me, doctor.” He commands.

A man stands up and walks towards him, stumbling a bit. “Director.”

“Is there anything we know for certain?”

“The tesseract is misbehaving.”

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“No, it's not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active she is, behaving.” The man stated worriedly.

“I assume you pulled the plug?”

“She is an energy source. You turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level- “

“We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.”

“But we don’t have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she is throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, just low levels of gamma radiation. It is surprisingly similar energy-wise to a substance known as ectoplasm, I haven’t tested on any myself, but others have. It is extremely difficult to get your hands on.”

Nick looked back and forth from the man and the tesseract. “Where is agent Barton?”

The man lets out a light laugh. “The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.” He sticks his thumb in the direction behind him pointed up slightly.

Fury walks away in that direction and waves for Clint to come down to talk.

“I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.”

“Well, I see better from a distance.”

“Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?”

“No one has come and gone, Selvig is clean. No contacts, no IMs.” He paused. “If there was any tampering sir it was not from this end.”

Nick stops. “At this end?”

“Ya, the cube is a doorway to the other side of space, right?” He turns around. “Doors open from both sides.”

Suddenly there was a spark that shot out of the Tesseract, causing the two to stumble back. The cube continued to spark blue lightning out around it and the building started to shake. Everyone froze bracing themselves for what was about to come. The blue light and energy start to spin around it and a blue beam shoots out the back of it ripping a hole in the air where it hit. Now there was a blue portal, the blue energy crackling around the edges. A few seconds after forming the portal exploded into a burst of blue light that filled the lab crackling up the walls.

Where the portal once was, stood a man with his head down. Other agents in the room started to close in on him, their guns were drawn. He was wearing green and black, he also had black hair and was holding a spear with a blue light on the end of it. Nick called out to the man.

“Sir, please put down the spear.” The man looked between Fury and the spear before holding it out and tried to blast the director. The guards opened fire on the man as he leaped through the air. He landed on one of the agents and killed him with his spear. More people opened fire on his back, he spun around throwing knives at the men killing them both.

Loki walked over to Barton who was trying to get up off of the floor and grabbed his shirt, tilting his head to the side. “You have heart.” He raised his staff and pressed the tip of it to his chest, blue energy radiating off it. Barton looks up at Loki, his eyes slowly start to glow an electric blue, he looks at him and puts the gun back in his holster standing at attention.

Fury sees that Loki is starting to go around the room, mind-controlling most of the survivors. He gets up and starts to grab the tesseract off its pedestal placing it nicely into a briefcase. As he clips it shut and starts to walk to the exit, Loki’s voice rang out.

“Please don’t. I still need that.”

“This doesn’t have to get any messier.”

“Of course it does. I have come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.” The doctor stands up and starts stumbling forward with a surprised look on his face.

“Loki, brother of Thor.” He calls out causing Loki to turn and look at him. Fury continues. Snapping Loki's attention back to him.

“We have no quarrel with your people.”

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.”

“Are you planning on stepping on us?”

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.”

“Free from what?”

“Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart,” He spins around and touches his staff to the doctor’s chest causing his eyes to turn blue. “You will know peace.”

“Ya, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.”

Barton walks forward. “Sir Director Fury is stalling; this place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.” He turns his gaze to fury who smirks.

“Like the pharaohs of old.”

The doctor speaks up too. “He is right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. We got maybe two minutes before this place goes critical.”

Loki turns to Barton. “Well then.” Clint nods and quickly raises his gun shooting Fury in the chest causing him to fall to the ground dropping the tesseract. They start walking for the door and Barton picks up the briefcase passing it to the doctor.

X

Coulson’s voice calls out over the radio talking to Nick, who had just managed to get up and start walking out of the building, trying to get as far away as possible. “We’re clear upstairs sir. We need to go.”

Fury opens the door on the roof and runs to the Helicopter he used earlier to get here. The roof cracking behind him from the power of the tesseract. Just as the helicopter takes off, the helipad beneath it starts to collapse in on itself. The helicopter takes to the air trying to get as far away from the building as possible before it explodes.

The earth shakes as the building that they were just in collapses into the ground leavening behind a large creator where it was. The helicopter continues to follow where Loki and the others were going. They hover over the car they escaped in, Nick pulls out his gun and opens the door starting to shoot at the car trying to shoot the driver and Loki.

Loki raises his staff blasting the helicopter out of the sky causing it to spin in a descent to the ground. Nick quickly jumps out of the helicopter landing on the ground with a roll, so he didn’t break his legs. He once again opens fire at the car as it is driving away, but they are too far. His radio sounds off again.

“Director? Director Fury, do you copy?”

Fury pulls up his radio. “The tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down.” He turns to face the destroyed flaming helicopter. “Hill?”

The woman calls through the radio now. “We have a lot of men still under. I don’t know how many survivors.”

“Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.” Fury responds.

She sighs. “Roger that.”

“Coulson get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.”

Coulson’s eyes dart around as he picks up his radio again. “What do we do?”

“We need a team.”

X

A small jet lands just outside the small town of Amity Park, out from the jet walks Agent Hill and Director Fury. It is early morning. Hill jogs up to Nick who had

a bit of a head start walking towards the city. “Sir, are you sure we can find him here?”

“Our intel says he will be here, he has never left his home before. We just need to find him.”

“Our intel also says that he is hostile, and a criminal. Are you sure we should be trying to find him?”

“I believe he is one of our best chances for winning this. And I have a backup plan if things don’t work out with him.”

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of debris in front of them as dirt and grass started flying up as something crashed into it at high speeds. Inside the small crater in front of them was a boy with snow-white hair and a hazmat suit, the one who they were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at writing right now, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I will be updating all of these chapters I post with better writing as soon as I am better. I just really wanted to share this story with you. Sorry if you don't like it. I would love to hear what you think of it, or if you have any ideas for how to make this chapter better when I update it.  
> As you can tell, this is set during the first Avengers movie, but it will continue past that as well. Hope you like reading it, chapter two will be out soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

This was not a good day for Danny, and it is only 9 in the morning. First, he has to fight some strange electric eel ghost that was scaring the civilians, and now Johnny has shown up, something to do with another fight with Kitty. 

Danny chased him around town for a little while he was just about to catch him when Shadow grabbed him by his ankles suddenly. The dark ghost dragged him up into the sky away from Johnny and started flying down to the ground just outside the city at high speeds. Danny didn’t understand what Shadow was doing until it was too late, they both crashed into the ground and shadow fazed through, escaping quickly while Danny was distracted.

Danny sat up slightly using one arm to prob himself up off the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, Jonny couldn’t do that much damage, right? Ugg but he should still go after him. He stood himself up but was greeted with two agents standing on the outside of the crater he just made with his body. 

Danny raised an eyebrow and backed away slowly, the man stood there looking at him with his arms held behind his back while the woman next to him had her hand on her holster ready to grab her gun at any second. Not that a normal gun would really do anything in this situation. 

The man spoke up, still studying him. “Phantom?”

Danny nodded slightly, backing up a bit more, not knowing what to expect. These people didn’t look like the guys in white, but it could all be a trap or something.

“Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D We wish to speak to you.”

Danny's stance softened a little, he was still very alert though. “You mean like talk to me, like a normal person. Without trying to shoot me into oblivion?” He questioned.

“Yes, we have come seeking your expertise in the substance known as ectoplasm, as well as some of your… unique abilities.” He explained. “Someone has stolen a powerful weapon and wishes to take over this planet. We require your assistance in tracking to object, and maybe in your fighting skills.”

Danny's face turned into more one of shock. “You want me to help?” He looked at Hill who still all tensed up. “I wouldn’t think you guys would trust me? I don’t have the best track record.”

“Right now we just want you to help us stop this man. We can worry about your past later.”

“How do I know I can trust you, I mean you could walk me into a trap.” Danny paused for a second thinking. “How do I know you are not working with the Guys in White?”

“We are not working with the GiW, and we know of their past with you. You may not trust us, as we you. But we need your help with this, you can fly outside of the jet, if that will make you feel safer.”

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked around him at the Jet with a piolet sitting in the front seat who was wearing the same suit the female agent was wearing. Danny leaned back a bit contemplating his options. He could just leave and not look back. But something was telling him to help them, he could tell that whatever it was that they needed help with was bad. He couldn’t not help, he was a hero, and if he just left them to battle this on their own what kind of hero would he be. 

He looked back up at Nick who showed no emotion. “I…-I will help.” He paused. “Just let me tell my friends I am leaving with you.”

Fury nodded in response. Danny smiled slightly. “I will be right back.” He then flickered out of the visible spectrum so they could not see what way he was going and sped off to Sam's house to quickly warn her and Tucker about him leaving, and also so that they could do research into this S.H.I.E.L.D thing.

x

Danny landed back on the ground next to the agents within 15 minutes of leaving, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “We can go now, sorry for the wait.” He chuckled nervously looking up at the director.

Nick looked down on him for a second and raised his hand out to the young ghost. “Thank you for choosing to come with us.” He stated, there was no emotion in his voice. 

Danny reached out to shake his hand and the moment their hands touched Danny felt a light tingle in his arm, he played it off as nothing, but Fury pulled his hand back looking down at it and then the boy. “You are… cold.” He said questingly.

“Oh ya, sorry I should have warned you.” Danny once again raised his hand to the back of his neck, he was going to get a rash from rubbing it so much.

Nick turned towards the ship that was only a little ways behind him and waved his hand to signal that Danny and Hill should follow. Danny looked around nervously, should he be doing this? No, they asked for his help, so he was going to help them. He just hoped that this doesn't end badly or anything. 

He floated off the ground just slightly before hovering slowly into the ship. Fury motioned Danny to a seat which Danny cautiously sat down in and buckled up. When he looked up he saw that there was another agent in the jet with them, he was already buckled up and was waiting for the director to return. He had a blaster in his hand, it didn’t look anything fancy, but the guy looked like he was gripping it for dear life. 

Hill looked at Danny and sat in her own seat next to the other agent, while Fury sat next to Danny. Once they were all buckled up Fury gave the all-clear and the ship took off.

Danny thought this was cool, it felt like he was in the ops center when it was in transformed mode, just without his Dad's crazy driving. Could you get a ticket for speeding in a jet?

x

The Jet pulls up to a ship that is floating in the middle of the ocean riddled with planes and people, they had been traveling for about an hour now. Danny gazed out of the window, this was really cool. 

They pulled up to a person holding two batons and were waving them signaling where the ship could land. The ship landed with a sudden jolt and the engine turned off. The moment Danny stepped out onto the ground he looked out into the ocean that was in front of him. It was beautiful.

As soon as Hill steps of the jet she called out to Danny. “You better hang on.” She warned.

Danny had a puzzled look on his face, what could she mean? Just then the water started to swirl around the ship and it started to rise out of the water. Danny hovered a little closer to the edge to get a better look at what was happening. The ship was starting to fly. IT WAS A FLYING SHIP! Danny's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, this was so cool!

Danny swore he could see a smirk on agent Hills face at Danny’s surprise. “You should meet up with Dr. Banner so you can help each other with locating the Tesseract.” Nick mentioned as he started to walk away from the teen ghost. Danny followed close behind and he was trailed by the two other agents from the jet and agent Hill. One of the two agents had his hand on his blaster while the other looked tense. Danny sighed slightly, these guys didn’t trust him. And he doubted anyone else on this ship did ether. 

Danny had started walking on the ground instead of floating, because of how unconfinable it made the other agents. He followed Nick into a room within the ship. The moment he walked in multiple of the people in the room turned to look at him, they only looked for a second and seemed a bit uneasy as they turned back to their monitors. Danny tried to ignore them walking a bit more away from the people, as Nick walked over to what looked like the master control panel. 

Danny noticed that there were another couple of people that were in the room that didn’t seem like they belonged. Mainly because they were not wearing the same uniforms everyone else in the room was wearing. They seemed to be in a bit of awe and also glancing cautiously at him. Danny realized that sometimes if he was in a room with other humans his cold presence sort of put people off a bit. 

Danny sighed trying to sort of hide in the corner of the room without being weird, the last thing he wanted was more people looking at him. Everyone had been calling out commands and info at each other, but Danny mostly ignored it. He did look up when Nick spoke up again turning around to face the people in street clothes. “Gentlemen.”

The taller blond man nodded and passed Nick a 10 dollar bill. Danny chuckled a bit, they must have had a bet or something. Nick motioned slightly for Danny to walk closer to the group before turning towards a man who looked like he was almost trying to hide. “Docter, thank you for coming.” He heald his hand out to the man.

The Docter nodded and shook the director's hand. “Thanks for asking nicely.” He paused. “So, um how long am I staying?”

“Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you’re in the wind.”

The man started to walk around the area a bit. “And where are you with that.”

Nick gestured towards Colson who started talking in response. “We are sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite it is eyes and ears for us.”

Danny's eyes widened slightly. “You can actually do that?” He muttered. Cap turned and looked at him for a second only barely hearing him because of his slightly enhanced hearing. 

The redhead spoke up turning to the group. “Still not going to find them in time.”

The doctor turned around. “You need to narrow your field.” He paused for a second. “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

Nick smirked smugly. “How many are there?”

“Call up every lab you know.” The doctor continued. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition… at least we can rule out a few places.” Nick nodded.

Coulson spoke up. “Kid, you can sense ectoplasmic entities right?” Danny's head snapped to him, he then nodded with a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Can you tell where the tesseract is?” He questioned.

Danny shook his head. “No, I can only tell when it is nearby.”

Coulson nodded and turned back to his work, as the doctor and the redhead left the room.

X

The next hour was quite quiet, everyone tried to avoid Danny and no one had talked to him yet, so he just stood in the corner of the room waiting for something to happen. This was quite boring, and right now it seemed that they didn’t need him after all. He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. Suddenly someone called out. 

“We got a hit. 67% match. Wait crossmatch 79%”

Coulson walked over to him. “Location?”

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konisgesse.” He answered. “He is not exactly hiding.”

Nick nodded. “Romanoff, Rodgers, I want you there.” He paused for a second as they started walking away. “Phantom, you too. Stay behind in the ship for back up. And don’t try anything.” Fury warned and Danny started to walk down the hall after the two that just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it is not as perfect as I wanted it to be but I like it. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. Tnx for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Danny followed the others to the ship and waited a second for them to grab all of the gear that they needed for this mission, Danny didn’t need any gear so he was fine. The blond man had put on a blue and red suit And grabbed a round shield off the wall. Danny could not believe that he didn’t notice before, that was Captain America.

As soon as Nat saw that Danny was going on the mission with them she walked over to cap. “Be careful with him.” She shifted her eyes toward Danny who was just looking at the equipment and weapons they had on the walls. “We don’t know much about him, and he is dangerous.” She warned. Cap looked back at the boy, thinking he seemed harmless, but decided to nod in understanding at the woman's warning. Better safe than sorry, and if she felt that she needed to tell him specifically he could be a problem.

The team walked onto the ship, they were accompanied by one other Agent who seemed quite tense around the boy Cap noticed.

Nat walked up to the front of the ship sitting down in the pilot seat, while Danny, Steve, and the other agent sat in the back of the ship buckling up in the seats. Cap sat next to Danny while the other guy sat across from them. Danny sighed looking out of the window as they took off, hoping helping these guys wasn’t a mistake.

“We will be there in 6 minutes.” Nat's voice rang out.

Danny continued to look out the window but was secretly ready for anything. Steve decided to start a conversation with the boy, he couldn’t be that dangerous could he? “Hey, my name is Steve.” He stuck his hand out towards the boy. “What is yours?” Danny looked at him with quite a surprised look, he wasn’t worried about him, nothing. He hesitantly shook the man's hand.

“Danny, Danny Phantom.” He introduced. Cap realized how cold the boy's hand was but didn’t say anything, that was definitely not normal but the boy seemed fine. Cap noticed how bright the boy's eyes glowed now, they were a toxic green color. Danny then pulled his hand away. “You don’t seem all tense or worried about me being here,” Danny questioned the man.

Cap smiled back and glanced at the Agent who was looking quite jumpy sitting across from them. “I tend to judge people off of what I see myself.” He answered.

Danny looked quite surprised by this, “really? You mean you don’t have a problem with me?”

Cap nodded, he wasn't expecting the boy to be so surprised with someone trusting him. Nat's voice rang out again. “Guys Loki is here. and he has civilians gathered around.” Danny and cap stood up, and Nat opened the back. “Phantom, just stay here for now. Let Cap handle this. You are the backup.” Danny nodded and walked to the front of the ship to see what was happening.

One man had stood up from the group and was talking to Loki who didn’t seem pleased. Danny's eyes widened as he was just about to blast the man with his staff. He almost jumped out of the jet if it wasn’t for the Captin jumping out first. He landed in front of the man protecting him from Lokis blast with a shield. The blast ricocheted off of the shield and hit Loki knocking him off of his feet. And Cap started to talk.

“You know, last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.” Loki started to stand up to his feet, glaring at the man.

“The soldier.” He chuckled. “The man out of time.”

“I am not the one who is out of time.” He turned away to the side a bit as the jet pulled up behind him. Nat pressed a couple of buttons causing a machine gun to pop out of the bottom of the jet aiming directly at Loki.

Nat's voice rang through the speakers. “Loki drop the weapon and stand down.” Danny was surprised that she was aiming the gun with all of those people there, but he was sure that she wouldn’t fire, right?

Loki paused for a second, then span around and shot a blue blast out of his staff up at the ship. Danny's eyes widened as Nat steered out of the way of the blast and it nearly missed them. While Loki was firing, cap through his sheld at him knocking off balance a bit. He then ran closer to him and started punching. People started to scatter. Even with Cap's superhuman strength, he couldn’t knock the Asgardian down.

Loki rose his staff up again and blasted Caps shield out of his hand causing it to clatter to the ground quite far from him, he then started shooting more blasts trying to hit the captain as he dodged them. Danny realized quickly that they had hit the building behind them causing a large chunk of it to start falling towards a bunch of civilians. Danny quickly fazed through the ship's windshield and jumped underneath the rubble creating a green dome shield around him and the other terrified people.

The rubble smashed on impact with the shield and landed on the ground next to them. Danny dropped the shield and the people ran away as fast as they could. He then turned towards Cap and Loki still fighting, now more in hand to hand with some occasional blasts being shot, most ending up shooting up at the sky instead of people which Danny was grateful for.

Danny was now flying in the air above the screaming people, Danny shot a single less powerful blast at Lokis back causing him to turn his head around to see who shot him, Danny quickly turned invisible and flew to the side and shot him once more. Loki growled and shot a single blast at the sky next to where Danny was. Cap looked over there as well and was surprised not to see anyone, or where the blast came from.

Danny paused for a second hearing rock music start to come out of the jet he was in a couple of seconds ago. Suddenly there was what looked like a rocket come flying towards them, and then a blast shot from it hitting a distracted Loki, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop his staff just out of reach.

The rocket turned out to be a suit of armor. Not just any armor, the iron man armor. Danny was awestruck as it smashed into the concrete with a cool landing. He had never seen the iron man armor in real life, it was super cool. The armor opened up all of its weapons and aimed them all at Loki who was now sitting on the ground.

“Make a move reindeer games.” Iron man said not moving his blasters. Cap walked up next to Stark holding his shield that he had just grabbed off of the ground. Loki slowly raised his hands in defeat his gold armor dissipating off of him in a stream of light. Stark powered down his weapons but was still ready to blast Loki if he made any sudden moves. “Good move.”

Cap spoke up. “Mr. Stark.”

“Caption,” Tony responded dryly.

Danny then faded back into visibility behind Loki and slowly floated towards the ground. Cap stood back a bit started at the sudden appearance, while Tony had a puzzled look under his helmet. “The green blasts, those were you?” Cap asked. Danny nodded in response. He started walking towards them, as the jet started to land.

Nat and the other agent walked out holding handcuffs for Loki. Nat eyed Danny after they put them onto Loki. “You were supposed to be back up.”  
Tony looked between the two, while Cap tilted his head a bit. Danny had helped why was she mad. Danny had a slightly puzzled look on his face. “Those people were about to be crushed. I was just supposed to sit back with my feet up?” He asked gesturing angrily behind him at the fallen debris from the fight. “What did you think I was going to try to attack them or something?” He asked with slight anger in his voice.

Tony noticed that the agent standing next to them reached for his blaster when the boy rose his voice. Same with Nat it was more like she was tensing reading for a fight. The other agent seemed to be more worried about Danny being there than Loki. Tony thought for a second, this kid was not on the avengers initiative program, but he felt slightly like he recognized him, he would need to check on that later.

When Danny walked closer to the ship and Loki saw him he had a slightly surprised look on his face. Like Danny was something he wasn’t expecting in his master plan. “Shouldn’t we be getting him back?” Danny asked dryly as he walked onto the jet. Steve and the Agent grabbed Loki and put him on the jet as well.

After they took off Tony walked closer to the front of the jet next to Nat and Steve. Danny was closer to the back and the Agent was next to Loki with his hand on his weapon. Nat was talking to Fury over the comms about Loki. “Is he saying anything?”

“Not a word,” Nat answered with no emotion in her voice.

“Just get him here, we are low on time.” Nick then hung up.

Tony spoke up in a more of a quiet voice so that Danny wouldn’t hear their conversation. “Who is the kid?”

“That’s Phantom, Fury brought him in for his experience on Ectoplasm.”

“Ectoplasm?” Steve asked.

Tony tilted his head. “I thought it was extremely rare.”

“In some places yes.”

“Why are you all so jumpy around him?”

“Because they don’t trust me.” Danny's voice was heard, causing them to turn back to face the boy who had gotten up and started getting closer. “But I don’t trust them either, so I guess we are even.”

“You heard us talking?” Tony asked.

“It was hard not to hear. But that’s not why I came over. I don’t know, don’t you think that he gave up too easily?” Danny asked. “Like this dude had to of had a plan, he wouldn’t just show up attack a few people and they give up after a few shots.” Danny gave Loki a side glace. “He reminds me of someone, and if he is anything like the fruitloop I know he has something up his sleeve.” He looked around at the people giving him strange glances. “You don’t have to trust me to be able to tell I am right.” Danny's voice was quite echoey Tony noticed.

“He did give up way too early. All it took was a couple of blasts, I think the kids right. I don’t remember it being that easy.” Cap said leaning back againstd the wall not taking his eyes off of Loki.

Suddenly lightning struck next to the ship. Nat looked up through the windshield at the sky. “Where is this coming from?”

Danny questioned under his breath. “Vortex?”

Another lightning struck even closer to the ship, and Loki started looking a bit worried. Cap spoke up. “What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

Loki turned to look up at the captain. “I am not overly fond of what follows.” Then a huge something hit the ship causing it to shake, knocking everyone off balance. Danny stood in a redyed position for a fight and his hands started to glow green slightly. Cap gave the boy a side glance. This kid was a fighter.

Tony reached for his helmet putting it over his head and walked towards the back of the ship, and opened the back readying to fly out there and find out what had hit them. But just as it opened someone jumped down into the ship holding a hammer and wearing a red cape. Loki had a quite worried look on his face, as he tried to back away slightly.

Tony charged up a repulsor blast and was about to fire it at the man when he was hit in the chest with the large hammer the man was holding, throwing him back. The man then reached forward and grabbed Loki out of his chair and jumped out the back of the plane. Tony got up, “And now there is that guy.” He grumbled.

“Another Asgardian?” Nat called out.

“That guy’s a friendly.” Cap answered.

“Doesn't matter,” Tony responded angrily turning back to Cap. “If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseracts lost.”

“Stark we need a plan of attack.”

“I have a plan, Atack.” Tony turned around and flew out the back of the jet, Danny jumped into the air as well and took off after Tony to make sure he didn’t get himself killed.

Nat sighed at the fact that Phantom had left as well. She turned around to see Cap grabbing a parashot and strapping it to himself. “I'd sit this one out Cap.”

“I don’t see how I can.”

“These guys come from legend. They are basically gods.”

“There is only one God ma’am. And I am pretty sure that he doesn't dress like that.” He turned around grabbing his shield and then dove out of the back of the aircraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, I am making Danny a bit more responsible in this story, just because I think it feels right for the mood. Thank you for reading so far, and another chapter will come out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As Tony shot through the air his scanners noticed a presence beside him, he looked over to see that the boy from the ship was flying through the air right next to him. Only his legs were gone and instead in their place was a slightly transparent wispy black tail trailing behind him whipping back and forth. Now out here the kid looked like he glowed, in the ship the glow was slightly hidden by the light, or the boy was hiding it himself. "What are you doing out here kid?" Tony raised an eyebrow underneath his faceplate. He was also quite confused about how the kid could fly. But the guy they were chasing a god with lightning powers so now that wasn't that strange.

"I came to make sure that you don't get yourself killed. And it was getting kind of cramped in the jet, sooo..." Tony smiled at the kid, even though he couldn't see it, he liked him already. As soon as they were close enough to the ground Tony spotted the caped man and Loki on the edge of a mountain. He powered up boosters and crashed into the man knocking him off the mountain and away from Loki before he could do anything. Danny faded into invisibility and flew down to where Loki was to see if he was still contained.

Tony and Thor crashed into the ground and they both stood up walking towards each other, And Tony opened his faceplate to talk. Thor grumbled. "Don't touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff." Stark shot back.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with."

Tony looked around shrugging. "Uh, Shakespeare in the park? 'Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?'" He said in a mocking tone.

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives us the cube and he is all yours... Until then." His helmet slammed shut. "Stay out of the way." Tony warns as he turns around to go back to fly back where he left Loki on the ridge, muttering. 'Tourist.'

Thor throws his hammer at Tony who's back was turned, throwing him into a tree snapping it in half. Tony mutters looking at the stats on his screen, as they were changing and showing a couple of warning signs. "Okay." He slowly gets up, then quickly surprises Thor with another blast, throwing him back into a tree as well.

Thor shakes his head angrily and then summons lightning from the sky into his hammer, and then redirects it shooting it directly at Tony's chest plate. Tony stumbles over with all of the lightning sparking off of him as he tries to regain his balance when JARVIS calls out. "Power at 400% capacity sir."

"Well how bout that."

X

Danny flies overusing his invisibility to stay hidden and lands next to Loki and sighed a sigh of relief as he sees that he is still wearing the special cuffs they put him in. Danny jumps at the sound of Loki's voice. "You just going to float there? Or are you going to talk." He turns to face where Danny was flying above the ground with a smirk on his face. Danny narrows his eyes and floats down closer flickering back into visibility.

"How did you know I was there?" He questioned.

"I can tell with these kinds of things."

"You couldn't tell before." Danny said smugly as he crossed his arms.

Loki's smirk slightly fell. "I didn't know what you were then." His tone still the same, ever the silver tongue.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And you know what I am now?"

Loki smirked again but said nothing else, and Danny huffed angrily turning towards where Tony and the other guy landed. Danny waited there for a couple minutes watching Loki make sure he didn't escape, but there was something strange about him. Danny could sense just something, like Loki's mind, was shrouded in what seemed like mist. Something was defiantly off.

Danny was thinking of speaking up again, asking more questions when suddenly there was a large bolt of lightning flying down and it looked like it struck something, or someone. Danny's chest tightened as he wanted to go and check out what was happening, and if Tony was okay.

He was about to fly over there when they both came flying up and smashed into the mountainside, dragging each other up the rock trying to knock the other off. Tony released a large blast of his repulsors that caused them to start spinning and fly far away and crash again into the trees. Danny could see multiple trees start to fall on top of them. He grumbled and looked between the crash and Loki. He stuck his finger out at Loki pointing at him. "Don't move."

Loki had a slight grin on his face that made Danny feel uneasy. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Danny huffed and took off towards the broken trees at an incredible speed, he hoped this was the right thing to do. As he made it he saw the Captain standing on the end of a broken tree above them, he had just thrown his shield that ricocheted off the both of them and flew back into his hand. Tony aimed weapons both at Thor and Cap. Danny was just hovering at the same height Cap was standing, but was on the other side of them. "That's enough." Cap demanded, jumping down, landing on the ground next to them. Danny stayed up in the same place, just watching for a second.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-."

Thor turned back angrily. "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes."

"Then prove it." Cap said. "Put that hammer down."

Tony spoke up again. "Yeah… no. Bad call, he loves his ham-." He was interpreted as Thor hit him with the hammer again throwing him back to the ground roughly.

"You want me to put the hammer down!"

Danny knew he was about to attack again so he quickly darted down and landed in front of him quickly creating an ecto shield around him, trapping him in what looked like a sphere. Thor yelled in anger as raised his hammer and slammed it into the shield, small cracks spreading across the green somewhat translucent surface. There was a loud bang and lightning sparked all over the inside of the dome but Danny kept the shield up, he was about to attack Cap. And he had just attacked Tony.

Tony and Steve looked in disbelief at Danny as his eyes glowed a much brighter green and the shield did not break. Danny was hovering just above the ground in front of them, and Tony slightly refused to believe that a kid had enough power to just stop this guy with just a shield.

Danny looked up after a couple seconds and released the shield. He could tell that Thor wasn't really a bad guy, he wanted to stop Loki too. "Are we done? I would love to stay and fight all day but I had to leave Loki on that mountain to come deal with you guys, and I am not sure he is still there." He put his hands on his hips, he was panting slightly. That shield took quite a bit out of him. He had to make it 10 times as strong as his normal ones to stop that blow. And even worse it was electricity, Danny hated electricity.

Cap gestured towards Thor "You and Loki can come with us and once we find out where the tesseract is and stop his plan you can take him. Deal?"

"Fine." Thor grumbled.

X

The moment they landed on the helicarrier, they were met with multiple armed SHIELD agents who took Loki off their hands. They were told to follow agent Hill as Loki was led away. Thor narrowed his eyes again, wondering if it was safe for these mortals to take Loki. But decided that it would be best to follow the other so-called heroes who had helped capture his trickster brother in the first place.

Nat, Danny, Cap, and Thor were led back to the main command room again, Tony had split off to go talk with Colson about something or other. They were once again on the slightly upper floor above the rest of the agents who were still working over the screens. In the center of the area, there was a round table surrounded by chairs.

Nat and Cap both sat down on somewhat opposite sides of the table, while Thor decided to stand and Danny stood sort of awkwardly leaning on the wall, trying to keep alert. Almost as if waiting for something bad to happen, Loki has a plan. He has to, or he would have ran away after Danny left. Unless his threat was actually that scary something was up.

Danny sighed and looked up as another man walked into the room, it was the doctor from before the one that was talking to Fury about tracking the tesseract. He stood sort of in the back as well, but on the other wall then Danny.

Suddenly Nick's voice started talking, but he wasn't in the room. Danny looked around for a second until he noticed that a screen turned on that was on the other side of the room. The tv was showing the camera and audio from the cell Loki was just put in. The people in the room straightened their backs nervously and turned to the screen to watch.

"In case it is unclear," Nick walks over to the control panel next to the cell. "If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass." Fury presses a button on the panel opening up the ground beneath the transparent pod. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap." He has to yell over the wind rushing through the room with the opening. "You get how that works?" He presses the button again closing the airlock. He gestured towards Loki. "Ant." And back to the machine. "Boot."

Loki starts to walk around inside the small room and chuckles. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." He turns directly to the security cam, as if knowing that the others were watching right then. "A mindless beast makes play he's still a man." Danny noticed that the doctor started to shift uncomfortably. "And now, you have a so-called spirit on your hands." Danny's eyes narrowed as Nat looked up at him slightly. "How desperate are you, you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki chuckles.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force that you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it is fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded, what real power is." Loki grins at fury. "What did you do, to get someone like him on your side? After all your kind has done to his." He sneered.

Nick turned around and started walking out. "Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." He mocked.

The tv turns off and everyone looks around for a second. Cap looks back at Danny who was glaring at the screen with his arms crossed. "Really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner remarks leaning back a bit fidgeting with his hands.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor turns a bit to face them more to explain. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army. From outer space."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It's not that strange." He commented.

"So, he is building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

Thor's head looks up a bit. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He is a friend."

Nat pipes up. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

Danny's head popped up a bit. "Spell?"

"He is being controlled by something."

Danny thought for a second about to say something else when Cap spoke up again. "Why did Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce walked forward a bit more. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Thor straightens a bit. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Nat rolls her eyes. "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted." The god of thunder quickly added.

"I think it is about the mechanics." Bruce continued. "Iridium… what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony's voice came from the side of the room causing the people to turn. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Danny thought for a second, his parents used a very small amount of that stuff in their portal. But they must need much more of it to make the bigger portal that they would need to have to get that army they were talking about through. Danny was debating on saying something about the ghost portal in Amity, but he was worried that they would take the portal over or something, start testing on it, or the other ghosts when they would come through it. Danny sighed.

Tony continued. "No hard feelings, Pointbreak. You've got a mean swing." he tapped Thor on the arm as he walked by.

Danny spoke up. "So if he has this stuff, that means that he could keep it open as long as he wants?"

Tony turned to him, slightly surprised he understood it. "Yes, and with the amount he has he could make it as big as he wants as well." He walked over to the control area that Fury was at before, and placed a hand over one eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill answers dryly.

Tony scoffed "Sounds exhausting." He turns two of the screens. Pressing a couple buttons, and sticking something to the bottom of the console. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent barton could get his hands on those pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of very high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"Since when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." He answered back dryly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers." Tony threw his hands up. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Cap spoke up with his hand on his chin. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Banner started walking around the table. "He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the culum barrier."

"Unless," Tony added. "Selvig had figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at every reactor on the planet."

Danny's head is looking between the two, only somewhat understanding what they were saying. His parents used a lot of terminology like this but he never really understood them completely, but he already knew more than most adults on stuff like this. He was more of an astronomy guy than an interdimensional portals guy.

Tony smirked walking over to Banner. "Finally, someone who speaks English."

Cap turned around to look at Danny. "Is that what just happened?" Danny smiled in response, shrugging his shoulders.

Tony's voice turned to a much quieter talking voice as he shook the doctor's hand. "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on the anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I am a huge fan of the fact that you lose control and turn into an enormous green-rage monster."

Banner gritted his teeth. "Thanks."

Nick fury walked into the room standing in front of everyone at the table. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you would join him."

Cap piped up. "Id start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury turned to look at Danny. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys." He crossed his arms. "Phantom, care to tell me what you know about how they could be controlled."

All eyes turned to Danny who gulped. "Uh, well I am assuming you are referring to overshadowing. Right?"

The two agents closest to him tensed and backed away a bit nervously. Nick nodded.

"Overshadowing?" Cap questioned.

Danny paused for a second. "Ghost possession." The room fell a bit more silent but Danny continued. "I doubt this was overshadowing though. First of all, most ghosts don't like to work with each other, let alone someone who is alive. And ghosts are very, um, prideful. They would only take over the world if they could do it by themselves." The people in the room sent him a questioning look. "They would want bragging rights over me or any of the others, if they used another's help they would probably be seen as weak. Even then, most ghosts just want to be left alone, they don't care about world domination or chaos.

Banner spoke up. "Ghosts?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You know, dead people. Float through walls, some of them can be really annoying."

"Ghosts aren't real, are they?" Cap questions. The agents in the room froze, expecting Danny to freak out or something. But Danny just sent him a slightly confused look.

Agent Hill gestured towards Phantom. "Captain… Phantom is a ghost." The room fell silent as they all looked at Danny once again. Danny looked around nervously and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems mostly word for word so far for the movie, I know some people don't like that. But I will be changing quite a couple of the things during the Avenger's movie portion as we move on, though lots of the talking will probably still be word for word. Also, I did say this before, this story will continue way past the events of the movie. Think of it sort of like a 4 part pilot episode. (Even if it not going to be four chapters for the movie portion.) But you sort of know what I am talking about. This is the beginning, the intro to the rest of the story. How they meet, how it starts.
> 
> I also do not know about the hole Loki was controlled for the Avenger's movie thing. I know there is more to it than that. This will be apart of my story, but sorry if I mess any of the aspects of it up. I have not done that much research into it. So please forgive me. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that Thor and Loki would have defiantly heard of Phantom. But they are not recognising him as 'The Great Phantom' because they mostly wouldn't assume a kid would have taken down such a powerful ghost. So unless Danny directly mentions Pariah himself I do not think they will figure it out during the movie portion of this story.
> 
> lol sorry for so many notes, This chapter is quite a bit longer than the other ones so far. And it might take slightly longer to get the next chapter out for this story than it has been the other ones. Don't worry it will come out soon just it will take a bit longer to post, I am still working very hard on it. I would love to see any reviews for this chapter, they always make my day. <3
> 
> Thank you all for commenting on the previous chapters. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked around the room at some of the surprised and confused faces. “Uh, yes I am a ghost. I just thought you knew.” He gestures behind him at the agents holding their weapons tightly. “I figured with how much these guys were freaking out about me, they would have told you.”

Steve looked back and forth between the agents and Danny and raised an eyebrow. “Why would the agents be so scared?” He asked skeptically.

Danny looked back as the agents eased their grips on their weapons to try to prove that they were not scared. Nick spoke up. “It is just a precaution, Phantom could be really dangerous if he wants to be.”

Thor thought for a second. “You are a draugr, dead warrior come back to life.”

“Umm, I think so.” Danny knew little about Asgardians, but he had met a few of them in the ghost zone, one likes to hang out just a little past the far frozen. Danny was good friends with him actually. He snapped his mind back and continued to answer the man. “I wasn’t really a warrior before I died.” He chuckled nervously and looked around the room with still confused and slightly put off faces. “It's not like I am haunting anybody or anything. I am here to help you guys with your problem and then go home.” Danny sighed, “As much as I would like to be questioned on my existence for the rest of my afterlife, I thought we were going to go look at that staff thing.”

Cap and Banner, shook their heads slightly as if they were trying to get their minds back on the mission at hand. They stood up quickly and started to head down the hall to where the staff was held.

Tony looked back at Danny again, who seemed slightly saddened. And now for sure Tony knew where he recognized the boy from, some people tried to contact him and his company about creating some kind of ghost weapons to fight off the new threat. The ghost's photo was in that file! But Tony just brushed the whole thing off as a hoax and never truly looked into it. But now maybe he should look more into this ghost thing.

X

Cap was sitting there thinking to himself while Banner was running some tests on Loki’s scepter. He would be of little use in the experimentation of the staff so he might as well mull over what had just happened during the meeting.

If Danny was a ghost, that means he must have died, and he looks so young he must have died when he was just a kid. Poor guy. But why were the agents so scared of him, Steve felt slightly different and surprised when he discovered, but the kid seemed nice...

Danny walked over to the staff and was placed on a stand so it laid just above the table, he just stared down at it with slightly narrowed eyes. Something was off, like he recognized this sort of power… That was it. It reminded him a little of the ring of rage and crown of fire! He was only around those two ghostly artifacts for a little bit of time, during his battle with Pariah, But you could feel the power pulsing off of them, the raw energy.

It was like the staff. And Danny assumed it was the same for the tesseract thing they were talking about and searching for. They said it was similar to what they gathered with their tests on ectoplasm, even if they couldn’t get much of it. But that must mean that both of the weapons that were once in possession of Loki probably could hurt ghosts, or at least do something to them.

“Found it.” Tony called out Breaking both Danny's and Cap's trains of thought. There was a light smile on Stark's face as he pressed a couple icons on the computer screen. Danny stopped what looked like a staredown with the staff, and turned his attention to the man who started to walk around to the middle of the room.

Cap walks over from the corner. “What did you find?” He questioned.

Tony points his pen over at Danny. “Him, I knew I had a file on him.”

Danny raises an eyebrow with a slightly confused look. “A file on me?” Cap also raises an eyebrow as Bruce looks up from the staff and puts the scanner he was holding down on the table next to a pile of papers.

“Just a little thing really. I had some people come to me about making some sort of ghost weapons. You were in the file they gave me.”

Danny had a panicked look on his face. “W-Weapons? You didn’t make them any did you?” Danny knew that Stark could probably make hundreds of weapons that would probably go to the GiW or SHIELD. Cap looked over at Danny's panicked look.

“No, turned them down cold. Stark industries doesn't make weapons anymore. And besides, it seemed crazy… but now, I know that it was not as crazy as I first thought.” Danny's eyes narrowed slightly. Tony swipes his hand across the monitor next to him and looks up to the bigger screen above the room.

A photo of Danny shows up on the screen, it was of him with his ghostly tail just flying through the town without a care in the world. “That’s you, isn’t it?” Tony said as he swiped again and a video started playing of Danny getting smashed into the road creating a small crater. Danny then gets up and flies after something with an annoyed look on his face.

Danny crosses his arms and looks at the other two people in the room watching the video. “What if it is.”

Tony seems to ignore the ghost's question. “Amity Park.” He starts, making Danny's eyes glow slightly brighter. “Nice place to live.” He chuckles and looks over to Danny. “’Inviso bill?’ that’s quite a name.” He then smirks, at the boy's look of annoyance.

“I have always hated that name.” Danny grumbled.

“You know what is interesting?” He points at Danny again. “You were not on the avengers initiative. So why were you brought in?”

“I don’t really know. They originally said that they wanted me to help track the, um, Tesseract.” He put his hand to his chin. “But that is what you are doing, right?” He points to Bruce.

“So that begs the question.” Tony continues. “Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us?” He grabs a sliver bag off of the work table that was filled with food of some kind. “I can’t do the equation if I don’t have all of the variables.”

Cap raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You think Fury is hiding something then?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Danny added with a light scoff.

Tony nodded at Danny and continued on. “He’s a spy. Captain, he’s ‘the’ spy. His secrets have secrets.” He turns to Bruce popping a blueberry in his mouth. “It bugs him, too. Isn't it?”

Cap and Danny turn to Bruce. “Uh… I just want to finish my work here, and-“

Steve cuts him off. “Doctor?” Bruce sighs and takes off his glasses looking up at them.

“’A warm light for all mankind.’ Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.” Cap nods

“I heard it.”

Bruce points over at Tony continuing. “Well, I think that was meant for you.” Tony nods offering the doctor a blueberry from his hand and leans on the desk. “Even if barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”

“Stark Tower?” Cap said. “That big, ugly…” Tony looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. Cap continued quietly. “Building in New York?” Danny smiles.

“It’s powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining power source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Danny had heard of it, his parents talked a bit about it thinking that it would work better or something if they worked ectoplasm into the machine.

Tony waved his hand in the air. “It's just a prototype. I am kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he is getting at.” He walks over and offers Danny a blueberry, Who in response raises an eyebrow looking down at it. “Do you eat?” Tony questioned, Danny smiles slightly and grabs one popping it in his mouth. Tony turns back around with a smirk on his face as Bruce continues.

“So, why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project in the first place, before this all happened. What are they even doing in the energy business in the first pace.”

Tony sighs and walks back over to the computer monitor that he was at before. “I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into SHIELD’s secure files.” Danny looks up at Tony with a slight smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Caps head snaps to Tony. “I am sorry. What did you say?”

“JARVIS has been on it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I will know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” He sticks the bag of snacks out at Cap. “Blueberry?”

Cap pushes away the man's hand and continues. “Yet you are confused at why they didn’t want you around.”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome.”

“I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don’t stay focused he will succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.”

Tony smirks again waving his hand off to the side. “Following is not really my style.”

“And you are all about style, aren't you?”

Bruce speaks up. “Steve tell me none of this smells funky to you.”

Cap turns around and walks out of the room calling out behind him. “Just find the cube.”

“That’s the guy my dad never shut up about?” Tony grumbled. “I am starting to wonder if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice.”

Danny looked over to Tony and back at Cap who was just turning down a strange hallway at the end of the hall he walked down. Danny tilted his head slightly, knowing that was not the way back. He started walking to the door only to stop when Tony called out to him.

“Where’ you going, Casper?” He asked with an eyebrow raised and holding his snacks in the other hand.

Danny once again looked back and forth between where Steve left and Tony. “I am going to go after him.” He paused. “I am not that much help here at the moment. And I wanted to talk with him anyway.”

Danny paused as if waiting for a nod or something from Tony before he left. Tony caught onto that. “Do whatever you want kid.” He waved him off. “I still want to talk to you later though.” He added turning back to Banner, who had just picked up the scanner again from the desk.

Danny nodded slightly and started down the hall. As soon as he got to the bend where Cap broke off he saw a sign painted on the wall saying ‘Storage.’ What would Steve want in storage. Danny tilted his head and looked down the hall seeing no one there. He quickly picked up his feet tucking them underneath him and started to float down the hall, at a much faster pace than he would have been going if he walked.

Once he got to yet another bend (This place was like a maze) he glanced down both paths seeing Cap just turn again down the ‘Secure Storage 10-C’ section. Danny narrowed his eyes and followed behind not making a sound.

He flew up behind the Captain with his invisibility and looked over the man's shoulder to see what he was doing. Steve was trying to pry open the door to the storage room. Danny smiled slightly “Whatcha doin'?” He said playfully, causing the Captain to jump back looking up where Danny had appeared leaning over his shoulder.

Danny laughed slightly at the surprised Captain and landed on the ground next to him. Steve looked at the boy and quickly regained his composure. “I am looking into this for myself.” He paused at the boy's smirk.

“Weren't you just telling everyone off for investigating, and how we need to ‘Follow orders’?” Danny did quotation marks in the air with his hands. And then crossed his arms over his chest.

“As much as I don’t like Stark, he and Banner did have a point… I was, looking for something in here. The stuff in this room is supposed to have something to do with the tesseract.” He turned back to face the door. “I can’t open it without getting anyone's attention.”

Danny faced the door as well, the Captain stepped back as the boy fazed his hand through the door unlocking it instantly. “Ha, some government agency. Can’t stop a dead kid from getting into their secure storage. Even Box Ghost could get in here.” He turned back to face Cap who had a slight smile on his face before he walked into the room, followed closely behind by Danny.

The room was huge, there were shelves and crates stored up to the ceiling. You could probably fit an airplane in there. Cap looked up and narrowed his eyes. Danny followed the man's gaze and saw a second-floor section. The Captain took a running leap, jumping off of one of the crates and grabbing onto the lip of the next floor, pulling himself up effortlessly. He looked back down to Danny who had a slightly impressed look on his face before floating up and landing next to where the Captain stood.

Steve stared at the boy for a moment. So far he hadn't really seen him fly/float in person, it was like the boy was weightless. Danny paused looking at the Captain. “After you. I don’t know where we are going.” Cap shook his head and turned around facing away from Danny and started walking.

After a little bit of awkward silence, Danny spoke up. “I thought you fought in WWII, so how are you here?” Danny saw the man paused in his walk. “I mean I read about you in history right.”

Cap slowly started walking again. “You probably did. Yes, I was in WWII, but I ended up crashing a plane carrying dangerous weapons and explosives into the ocean before it reached land. I ended up freezing, paralyzed in ice. And woke up years later in this world.” He gestured his hand around the room. “The war was over, and it was a new time.”

Danny looked at the man. “That must have been hard, for everything to change so suddenly for you.” Danny looked down at his white-gloved hands. Danny blinked for a second and looked back up. “You know I was almost frozen in ice once.”

The Captain turned his head to Danny raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Danny in response chuckled. “Everything is fine now though, But I was cold for days. My friends still bug me about it sometimes.” Steve tilted his head to the side slightly, but then abruptly stopped when something caught his eye.

Danny followed the man’s gaze to see a bunch of black cases. Danny didn’t see anything out of the ordinary with them, but something was definitely affecting Steve. The Captain walked over and stroked his hand over one of the logos on the case. It was a skull with octopus arms sticking out the bottom of it. He had a mixture of confusion and anger on his face as he quickly opened the case. Inside were weapons printed with the same logo that was on the box, as well as some masks and bluish-colored grenades. He whipped his head around looking around and gasped as all the way down the aisle were hundreds of these cases. He looked back at Danny who mainly had confusion on his face. But from how Cap was acting, he knew this was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. lol, I totally thought this one would take me much longer to write than it did. So I guess you didn't have to wait so long after all. <3
> 
> I don't know much about Norse mythology. and I read as much as I could on Draugr's. Someone had recommended that I mention them in my story. (Thank you). But I hope I didn't do anything wrong when I mentioned them. 
> 
> I am extremely happy with this chapter, and again it is really long lol. My wrists are hurting. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter. And thank you all for commenting on my last one!!! <3 :D


	6. Chapter 6

Danny looked up at Cap. "You know what these are, don't you?"

Cap looked down at the case before him. His eyes still, like he was thinking of an old painful memory. "This, this is what I died to stop. These, weapons. But why would SHIELD have them? Why are there so many here?"

Danny sighed looking down at the cases. "They are probably trying to figure out how they were created. You said these were powerful weapons. That means they want to understand them. And probably want to use them."

There was a second of silence. "Nothing has changed has it?" Steve asked quietly looking over to Danny. "People still don't trust each other. Still preparing for a war that may never come. Creating weapons designed to hurt others."

Danny looked down at the floor solemnly. "The world is just like that." he paused. "But there are good people in this world, just as there has always been. You saved thousands then, and there are heroes now that will lay down their lives -or afterlives- to save others. But if there's good there will always be bad to counter it."

Cap sighed and looked over to Danny, the kid was wise for his age. Maybe he wasn't even a kid. "I feel like we are overdue for a conversation with Fury." He reached over and hesitantly grabbed one of the disabled weapons from inside the open case. He looked over to Danny who nodded in response.

They both started back to the door, they are going to have a long conversation with a certain pirate cosplaying government agent.

X

Fury stormed down the hall in the direction of the lab. Apparently, Stark had been hacking into SHIELD's secure files about the tesseract project and faze 2, and it took them this long to figure it out. He turned the corner into the lab seeing Tony and Banner leaning up against the desk with their arms crossed as if they were expecting him. "What are you doing Stark?" Fury demanded.

"Hmm, Kinda been wondering the same thing about you, Eyepatch." Tony responded crossing his arms.

"You are supposed to be locating the tesseract, not playing your little games."

Banner sat up a bit butting in. "We have the model locked and we are sweeping for the signature now." He pointed his hand up to the computer monitor next to Fury. "When we get a hit, we will know the location within a half-mile."

Tony stood up and started to walk closer to fury. "Then you get your precious cube back, no muss, no fuss." He paused to look over at one of the monitors. "You know what is 'phase 2'?"

Cap and Danny walk into the room and cap angrily drops the weapon he grabbed from storage on the desk making a clunking noise to get everyone's attention. "'Phase 2' is SHIELD uses the cube to recreate HYDRA weapons." He turns to face Tony. "Sorry, the computers were a bit slow for me."

Danny stormed angrily forward. "You are undoing everything he died for." He gestured angrily to Cap. "Just so you can have a couple more weapons in your arsenal."

Nick walked over standing in front of Danny. "We gathered everything we could on the tesseract, that doesn't mean we are make-"

"-I'm sorry, Nick?" Tony butted in. "What were you lying?" He flipped the screen around to show the room building schematics for hundreds of new weapons, and HYDRA tech.

Nat and Thor heard the commotion and entered the room. Banner's head snapped over to Nat. "Did you know about this then?"

"You should seriously think about removing yourself from this environment doctor." She said crossing her arms.

Bruce chuckled and leaned back a bit. "I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed."

"Loki has been manipulating you."

"And you all have been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here just because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I am not leaving because you get a little twitchy." He walked over to the screen and pointed at it. "I would like to know why, SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction."

Fury sighed in frustration. "Because of them." He pointed to Danny and Thor.

Thor looked over confused, "Me?" And Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet. And then we had extremely powerful beings known as ghosts, start to take over a small town in Illinois. Lots more powerful than an army by themselves." He looked down at Danny. "We learned that we are not only alone in this universe, and on our own planet. But also, hopelessly, outmatched, and outgunned."

Danny and Thor tightened their fists. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor explained.

Fury spun around. "But you aren't the only people out there, are you? And you aren't the only threat." He turned around back to Tony. "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Danny nearly growled at that.

Thor stepped forward. "Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Higher form? You forced our hand. We had to come up with som-"

"-A nuclear deterrent." Tony crossed his arms. "Because that always calms everything down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune stark." Fury retorted.

Cap stood forward. "I am sure if Stark still made weapons he would be neck-deep-"

"-Wait, hold on how is this about me now?"

"I am sorry isn't everything." Cap and Tony were now staring each other down.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor commented.

"I am sorry, do we come to your home and blow things up?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that what you have been trying to do to us the whole time?"

Nat butted in. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "So captain America is a threat?"

"We all are."

Tony turned to Cap pointing at him. "Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, I swear if I hear one more wisecrack."

"Threat. Verbal threat I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

"Respect what?"

"Ya big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth 10 of you. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending that you are a hero."

"A hero, like you? You are a laboratory experiment Rodgers. Everything special about you came from a bottle."

"Fine, then. Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Everyone turned to the sound of a beep from the computer. Thor turned back to Banner who was walking across the room. "You located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there the fastest." Tony called quickly out turning to leave.

Cap reached out and grabbed his arm. "You are not going alone."

"You're going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit and let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Both were nearly nose to nose.

Everyone in the room was startled by the sound of breaking glass, as an arrow flew through the front window of the ship. It nearly hit Tony's shoulder and Danny's head as it flipped by. Everyone was startled to see that it hit Banner in the shoulder causing him to fall backward onto the floor gripping at his shoulder.

After a second the arrow sent an eclectic surge through Banner causing him to yell in anger, but the yell did not sound like his own. It was deeper and more grumbled. Nat and Fury grabbed their weapons and trained them on the doctor who was trying to get up off the ground.

"There is an unknown aircraft carrying heavy weaponry just outside the ship." A voice called out through the comms. Danny looked around wondering what to do.

"Doctor Banner," Cap started. "You need to calm down." The Doctor responded with a loud yell as his skin started to turn green. Danny stepped forward a bit ready to put a shield around the occupants in the room if need be.

Another surge went through the arrow causing Banner to growl and start to double in size, he shook his head around like he was trying to get whatever was happening to him out. He looked around and jumped through a wall and then down through the floor.

"A worthy fight." Thor called out loudly before jumping down after Hulk spinning his hammer

"I'll cover Thor." Cap called out before starting to follow.

Danny was about to jump after them as well, he could help. But Fury put his hand in front of him signing for him to stop. "I need you and Stark to get out there and stop that aircraft before they can break out Loki." Danny hesitated but nodded turning to Tony. Tony was already walking out quickly to go and grab his suit from the hanger.

Danny looked back at the hole in the ground before hearing a loud crash, he cringed a bit hoping everything would be fine. But he and Tony were the only ones who could fly, they were the only chance against the ship out there. Danny quickly hovered above the ground and took off down the hall to where Tony was going.

Tony walked into a storage area and pulled out a remote that opened up a storage unit, inside was a suit of gold and red armor. Tony walked into the armor that opened up and wrapped around him. He nodded to the halfa as the faceplate slammed shut over his face. The suit of armor was then sucked out of the ship and into the sky.

Danny flew out the same way Tony's armor did, there was a small airlock underneath the suit of armor in the storage unit. The moment Danny made it into the sky, he had to force himself to blink a few times because of how bright the light was. He shook his head and turned to see Tony taking off in the direction of the front of the ship where the arrow originated.

Danny sped up to fly next to Tony. "There is only one I can see so far, but there are loads of energy-based weapons on it. You think you can handle this kid?" Tony asked through the outer speakers of his suit.

Danny smirked. "Does Technus like to monologue?" He said smugly.

Tony turned his head forward. "I think that's a yes." His boot jets released a higher output causing him to shoot forward much faster.

The moment the small black aircraft came into view, the back of the ship was opening revealing multiple people wearing head to toe black suits and holding weapons that looked a lot like the SHIELD's blasters. There was one who didn't cover his face, and instead of holding a blaster he was holding a bow and arrow and had a quiver on his back. Danny recognized him as one of the people they were talking about earlier, the ones being controlled.

They all looked up at the two flying heroes and then did something unexpected. They all jumped out the back of the ship into the sky. Danny was about to fly down there and catch them when the sounds of small jets sounded. They were floating in the air like the heroes were. They had jetpacks on. Danny didn't even know those existed in real life.

The jetpacks were much smaller than Danny would be expecting and instead of orange fire propelling them up, it was an icy blue color. They flew up to the same height as the heroes. The archer also had a jetpack on but was staying standing in the back of the ship observing.

The agents started to fire at both Tony and Danny who started dodging back and forth to not get hit with the blue beams. Danny was trying to use mostly defense and only shooting back very low-level blasts when he had to, he didn't want to hurt these people. They were humans and were probably being controlled. It wasn't their choice.

Tony was using mostly offense, trying to aim for their jetpacks. He managed to hit one of the jet packs causing it to start leaking a blue-colored fuel out into the sky. The fire on the back of it started sputtering out, forcing the agent to land back on the ship that they originated from.

After a couple seconds, another arrow like the one that hit Banner before shot through the air. That was who shot the arrow. It flew by past all the agents and hit the iron suit's ankle grabbing onto it. The repulser on his boots started to sputter out and cause Tony to lose balance, starting to fall.

Danny flew over to Tony and grabbed him under his arms to stop him from falling out of the sky. Tony called out to him through the speakers. "Take the arrow out, it is messing with my suit." Danny nodded in understanding, and quickly let go of Tony and flew down to pull the arrow out of the armor.

The arrow short-circuited in Danny's hand causing it to start smoking, Danny heard a light beeping sound and quickly dropped the arrow, after a couple seconds in the sky it blew up in a radius about 10 times the size of the arrow. Danny whipped his head back around to see that the archer and a couple of the other agents were heading down to the helicarrier, trying to keep unseen. Danny looked back to look at Tony, who seemed to be fine now. Most of the other agents were flying back to their ship because of injuries or failed tech.

Danny had to make a split-second decision. If he leaves Tony would be left with all of those agents who were shooting at him. But if Danny doesn't leave, the others will release Loki. Danny shook his head and took off after the agents nearing the ship. Leaving Tony and the small aircraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha, changing the plot. I did it. lol. I am now getting to the major plot changes from the movie. Yay, I am so excited. I have big plans for this.
> 
> I drastically shortened the fight scene. I kept most of the Tony and Steve dialog because I feel like it will be important for later on.
> 
> I am trying to update around once every 2 weeks, sorry if I fall behind a bit if I have to end up rewriting something or get writer's block. This has been one of my favorite stories I have made, and so far one of my most consistent for posts. I am glad I have so many ideas that help me get through every chapter so you guys will enjoy it. I will still be updating the chapters in a couple months with better writing, and correcting any spelling errors I may have missed. I re-read these at least 10 times before I post them every time to make sure I don't miss anything, but I sometimes still do. Thanks for the support. <3
> 
> I would love to see what you guys think of this chapter, the comment mean a lot and keep me going. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a lot of people mentioning that in the last chapter he could have just duplicated himself and one go off with Tony and the other go after Hulk. I did think of that but I didn't do that because duplicating is very hard for Danny, it took him ages to figure it out in the first place, and uses up nearly all of his energy so he wouldn't be much of a help on ether battlefield. 
> 
> The other thing that people were saying is that he could have overshadowed Hulk and gotten him to calm down. I am going to tell you the truth, I didn't think of that. But I need at least some plot points, I am sure Danny could fix all of the problems in the movie if he really tried, but I needed him to leave with Tony for the story to go on. Sorry if you didn't like it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. AND MORE PLOT CHANGES!!! eeeeee. XD

Danny flew after the agents with his invisibility. They landed on the ship and Barton stuck a small piece of blue tech on what looked to be a security panel next to a door. He turned to the rest of the agents. “Security is disabled, go now.” He and 2 agents split off from the group running along the outside of the ship to another door while the other three walked through the door they landed next to.

Danny looked back and forth, one group was going to the ship's control room and the other was going in the direction of Loki’s cell. One again he had to make a split-second decision. …Ugh what was with all of those today? He darted in the direction of Loki’s cell where Barton’s team was going.

The moment he caught up to them they were opening a door to get inside. On the door's eye scanner, it had an arrow sticking out of it with a blue light blinking on the end. Danny shot two blasts next to the door startling the agents, they turned around quickly holding up their blasters but did not see who or what the blast originated from.

Danny flickered back into visibility as his clenched fists gleamed with ecto energy, his eyes glowing so bright you could see it through the afternoon sun that shined overhead the ship. The agents turned around aiming their blasters at Danny. And Danny once again went for the defensive, using a glowing green translucent shield to block the blue beams of energy. 

Barton narrowed his eyes and shot an arrow very much left of where Danny was standing. The halfa just stared at him with a ‘really?’ look. Only for a couple seconds later the arrow came flying back around, directed with the wind. The arrow pierced his back-shoulder blade releasing an electricity pulse similar to the one that had hit Banner.

Danny instantly dropped the shield and fell to the ground reaching for the arrow in his back only for it to send another shock. Danny yelled as he tried to get back upright. The agents instead of continuing to shoot turned around and continued on their mission leavening Danny writhing on the gray floor.

With the electricity shocking his ectoplasm it was really hurting it. Causing Danny to be very weak. He pushed all of his energy he could muster into his intangibility, he could only get it to turn his arm and chest intangible, but that was good enough. The arrow fell through his chest and onto the ground with a small clink. 

Danny gasped for air, even if he didn’t really need it in his ghost form it was still a habit. Danny got up, dry coughing into his hand. “I really hate electricity.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the open door before him where the corrupt agents had escaped. 

Danny took off down the hallway, he could already feel his core working hard to replenish his energy. His shoulder still ached, and it would for some time, but it will heal. Danny turned the corner to see agent Barton and agent Romanov fighting in hand to hand combat. Danny quickly realized that the other two agents weren’t there. They must have already gotten to Loki.

The redhead looked like she was handling Barton fine. He should go and stop the other agents from releasing Loki from his cell. He quickly continued down the hall leavening the two SHIELD agents to fight. Only to see Thor stuck in the same cell that used to house the god of mischief.

He smashed his hammer against the glass only for it to crack only slightly under its pressure. Loki paused for a second looking at the contraption up and down. A smirk spread across his face as he walked over to the control panel for the cell. “Humans think us immortal, should we test that theory?” He started pressing a bunch of buttons on the panel causing the floor to open up beneath the cell, as it did in Fury’s demonstration to Loki earlier.

Thor looked down into the sky, and then glared at his brother. Danny shot over to Loki, ectoplasm surrounding his hands. He ran into where Loki was standing reaching for his shoulders to push him away from the panel, only for the god to faze through Danny’s hands. Danny smashed his head into the glass cell that made it start to shake uneasily. 

The ghost wiped his head around to see the Loki he had run into disappearing in gold light, whereas another Loki appeared leaning on the wall next to the door holding the scepter that was in the lab moments before. One of the agents must have grabbed it for him. Or maybe he could teleport.

Danny bent down into a fighting stance, ecto in his clenched fists ready to blast at him. Even if Danny was still weak from the arrow Barton shot, he wasn't going to let Loki kill Thor. “Stay there.” Danny commanded to Loki who stood there holding the staff slightly in front of him.

“Do you realize that you are working for the people who would seek to destroy you and your kind, your home at a moment's notice? People who would stop at nothing to see others like you gone.” It seemed as though Loki was thinking that he could mess with Danny’s mind. Make him distrust the people he was helping. But what Danny said next Loki didn’t expect. 

“Of course I know that.” Loki’s smirk slightly fell. “I am only helping them to stop you. I kind of like earth the way it is. No need for any evil overlords, thank you very much.” 

“You do not care about your own self-being?” Loki questioned.

“Of course I care, I just care about other people more.” Danny could feel Loki's mind reeling. His face changed to a sort of glare as he walked toward the ghost with his staff pointing out. 

Danny quickly shot a blast at the staff pushing it away. But it didn’t leave Loki’s grip. He spun it around and instead held it behind him. Loki glanced up from Danny to the control panel. The halfa felt Loki’s mind trying to fight itself from the inside. Danny could feel the strange haze much stronger now. Like it was growing.

Eventually, Loki’s eyes stilled, and he threw a knife that materialized from his hand at the control panel. Danny wiped his head around to see that the knife was sticking out of a red button. Danny’s eyes widened as the cell containing Thor was dropped out of the sky. 

Danny without a second thought jumped out of the ship after the falling cell. He could see Thor trying to escape by trying to smash the walls more with his hammer only to be thrown around at the last second. 

Danny tried to shoot an ectoblast at the glass, but instead of breaking it, It bounced like light off a mirror, almost hitting Danny’s leg. Danny grabbed onto the cell and tried to turn it intangible for Thor to escape. Danny yelped as the cell actually zapped him. It wasn't nearly as bad as the arrow earlier, but it was bad. This thing had ecto proofing on it. 

The ground was getting progressively nearer, the helicarrier farther and farther away. Danny thought quickly through all of his powers that might be able to help in this situation, he suddenly remembered something. Danny’s eyes turned bright blue suddenly, surprising Thor who was still being thrown around. A blue color surrounded his fists. 

Danny waited for just the right moment, he pulled the energy straight from his core, even if this would weaken him more it was probably the only chance. The cell spun around one more time and the spot Thor had been hitting showed. He shot two beams of cold out the first one coated the glass in ice, and the other beam followed directly after the first, it was a large spike of ice that looked a bit like a spear. The first blast cooled the glass down making it a bit more brittle, not as brittle as it would make metal but still brittle enough. The spike that followed stuck itself into the glass causing large cracks to spread all the way across it. Thor realized this might be his only chance and jumped off the back wall of the cell hammer first. The final blow with the hammer shattered the frozen glass and Thor flew out. 

He headed up to where Danny was floating just as the cell crashed into the ground. The rest of the glass barley broke on the cell when it landed, but Thor would still have died if he had been in it at that moment. Thor turned to look at Danny. “Thank you mighty warrior. Although I did not know you could create ice?”

“Yeah I can, but I often forget about it.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just glad I could get you out of there.” Danny paused for a moment, if that cell was also meant to keep him in that must mean that SHIELD didn’t know about his ice powers. He looked back up to Thor. “I would rather you not go telling the others about my ice powers. I do want them to be kept secret.” Thor turned to him and nodded. 

“I agree with your terms.”

“Terms?”

“But now we must get back and see what damage my brother has caused. He is surely escaped by now.” He sighed and started to spin his hammer that launched him into the air.

X

Nick Fury stomped across the room. “Loki escaped.” He stopped in front of the table that once again sat most of the heroes. “And Hulk is missing. Is there anything else you guys want to mess up?”

Danny was first to speak up. “Was anyone killed?”

“Thankfully no. But there were a lot of major injuries.” He gestured to Nat. “Agent Romanov was able to subdue agent Barton. But he is still under Loki’s control.” 

Danny paused for a second thinking. “I might have a way to bring him back to normal.”

Tony turned his head to the ghost. “How?”

“I can… overshadow him an-“

He was cut off by Nat. “-Definitely not. You are not going to possess him. We have no idea what you will do!”

Everyone turned to look at Danny, Nat had her hand on the gun on her hip. She was having a staring contest with Danny. The ghost’s eyes narrowed. “I am not going to do anything with his body. I was just saying that I might be able to coax his mind back from inside his head. Help him break through the control.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “How do you know he will be able to break free, even with your influence?”

“Anyone can break free of mind control if they have the right help.” Danny's mind flashed back to his friends yelling at him, trying to get him to break free of Freakshow’s control. If he didn’t have them, he would probably still be a thieving puppet. “I don’t see anyone else coming up with any ideas. I have the most experience with mind control and maybe the only one who can help right now.” He crossed his arms. “Let me try.”

Fury paused for a moment with his hand on his chin. Nat still glaring down at Danny. “Fine. Only because Barton is a valuable asset and may know of Loki’s plan.” 

Danny nodded. “Where is he?”

Fury started to walk out of the room followed by Danny and then the other avengers. Nat was still mad about the whole thing, but she wasn't going to let the ghost possess her friend without her there.

They walked down the hall into a large room that almost looked like an infirmary. Barton was on one of the medical beds strapped down by his hands and feet. Barton had a strange haze about his head, but Danny could barely feel it on him. But Danny felt like he recognized it from somewhere.

Barton was under what seemed like a mild anesthetic, probably given to him by some of the agents so he didn’t try and escape. Danny looked back to the others in the room who was standing a bit far away. “Don’t try anything funny Phantom.” Fury said.

Danny nodded and turned back to the mind-controlled agent. He floated above him and became intangible walking into his body. Everyone stared at Barton in amazement. The kid just walked into his body, like it was nothing. Everything fell silent in the room.

X

Danny opened his eyes to see himself in a very hazy yellow-colored world. Instead of just pushing Barton back into his subconscious as he would normally do when overshadowing someone, he went there.

Danny sat up and slowly got to his feet, the world around him seemed slow, and all of the sounds around him at the moment seemed muffled. But he could hear birds and… Laughter?

Danny walked toward the sound of children laughing. The sound was coming from the direction of a farmhouse that was at the top of a hill. It felt like Danny zipped there without even noticing, now he was standing a couple feet from the dirt driveway of the house.

Next to the house playing in an open field were two kids. A boy and a girl, the boy looked slightly older. Sitting on a bench next to the house was a woman reading a book that Danny couldn’t see the name of. And standing next to the bench was Agent Barton looking out at his kids with his hand on his wife’s shoulder. This is his family.

His mind was trapping itself in a happy state in the subconscious while his body was being controlled. Danny stepped forward and put his hand on Barton’s arm. Barton turned his head to Danny and paused for a second. He then started blinking a bit, once again looking the white-haired boy up and down. “Who are you?”

“I am Danny.” He looked around once again. “You have a lovely family.”

Barton looked back over at his kids and smiled. “Yeah, they are.” He paused once again and tried to shake his head, redirecting his attention back to Danny.   
“Why are you here?”

“I have come to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Yes, your mind is trapped here. While your body is doing something different in the real world.”

“I don’t understand.”

Danny sighed. “What was the last thing you remember?” He gestured to the yellow tinted world around him. “This what we are in right now is a memory of yours. Think about the last thing you remember before you were here.”

Barton closed his eyes and thought hard. “There was an attack. A problem with the tesseract.” He shook his head again. “I don’t want to be controlled. The stone.”

“Stone?”

“It, it. I don’t understand.”

Danny looked around and put his hand on Barton’s shoulder. “This, this isn’t real. This isn’t the real world, not your real family. You have to think, think about the real them, what do you think they are doing now? In the real world.”

The bright yellow color of the world started to dim. Barton was closing his eyes.

“Think of what ties you to the real world. You need to get out of here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You can't stay here, this world might be amazing, but it is not real, not the same, not the truth.”

Barton nodded and the world started to dim into darkness. 

Barton shot up his eyes open wide as he took in a deep breath. Everyone in the room jumped back. Danny then fazed out of Barton’s chest and fell onto the ground with a thud. “Ow.” Danny stumbled to his feet and looked back at the confused people in the room. “It worked.” He turned to look back at Barton, who was blinking a lot to get used to the bright light in the room.

Nick looked at the man with his hands put behind his back. “Agent Barton, good to see you back.”

“Good to be back.” He looked down at his wrists. “Can you get these off of me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the mind-control plot a lot, and I do have my reasons for changing it. I also feel like you shouldn't be able to break free from mind-control from just hitting your head on a pole. I like what I did with it and I hope you like it too. <3
> 
> I also really liked writing the Loki and Danny conversation in the middle. Also, there are a few very important points in that conversation that lead to more chapters, maybe you can figure it out... XD
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Sorry if some parts seem a bit rushed. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was floating down the halls of the hellicarror when he heard someone call out to him. He quickly whipped his head around to make sure that the person calling out was okay and not in danger. He was relieved to see Agent Barton speed walking over to him in the hall. Looking fine. Well, as fine as a person who was just being mind-controlled for the last few days can be.

Danny sighed in relief. "Yeah?" He turned his body around, facing the Agent with his whole body in the mostly empty hallway. Danny lowered down to the ground so the agent would not feel weird with the ghost floating. "I thought you wouldn't be allowed to leave the med bay." Danny commented.

"I have my ways." Barton answered Checkley, rubbing his wrists. "So, you were the one to free me from the control?"

Danny nodded to the man but seemed slightly embarrassed by the fact. "Ya, but I am sure any ghost with a core could do that." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes darting to the floor to avoid the agent's eyes.

The agent tilted his head to the side. "But from what everyone else has been saying around here, not any 'ghost' would." He carefully put his hand on Danny's non-injured shoulder, trying to ignore the cold resonating off the boy. "Thank you, really." He sighed. "It made me do terrible things. Stuff I am not proud of."

"Look I understand… you see…" He looked up a bit. "I was controlled once too, not the same circumstances but, I know what it is like. My friends had to remind me who I was, and it was… hard." He sighed.

"I don't remember exactly what happened when you showed up in that dream thing, but you did save me. I would still be stuck if it wasn't for you." Danny looked up at the archer with a smile on his lips. Barton smiled back reassuringly, his eyes darted over to the boy's shoulder and cringed. "Sorry about your shoulder."

Danny chuckled, waving him off. "I'll be fine after a day or two, really."

Suddenly Danny's ears perked up as he heard two people rushing down the hall in a hurry. Clint noticed the halfa's quick change and turned his head to see Tony and Cap rush up to them, Tony seeming slightly more out of breath than the super-soldier. Which was understandable. Cap was first to speak up in a commanding tone. "We need to go."

"Go where?" Danny asked first, even if both he and Barton were thinking the same question. He floated up off the ground again readying himself to take off and help them. He could hear both men's hearts and they were thumping quickly, like they were worried about something. Even if Stark's heart was hard to hear with the buzzing of the arc reactor placed in his chest.

"Stark tower." Tony started. "Loki is going to power the cube there. And we're going to stop that from happening."

Cap turned to face Barton more directly. "Do you know how to fly one of those jets?" He asked.

Barton nodded. "Yes." He smiled and crossed his arms. "And I can do it in style."

"Good, you're coming with me." Cap stated, tilting his head at the archer.

Tony spun on his heel and started walking away from the group waving his hand behind him. "Casper, care to join me? I might need an extra pair of ghostly hands with this one."

Danny nodded and started floating over to follow the billionaire. Cap reached over and grabbed his arm stopping Danny from moving.

Danny looked back at the super-soldier with a slightly confused look on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this kid?" Cap asked.

Danny chuckled and fazed his arm from the Caption's grip. "I already got both feet in the grave Caption. What is the worst that can happen?" He quipped, causing Tony to chuckle down the hall.

X

Danny and Tony both dashed through the air, their job was to get their first and try to take down whatever Loki and his controlled goons were setting up. They still had no full idea about what Loki's plan was. Barton seemed to keep most of his memories from the traumatic event, unlike Danny's previous encounter with mind control. But Clint was never told directly what the plan was, only the facts he needed to know for his part. And because he was being controlled, he didn't question it.

The SHIELD ship wasn't that far from Stark tower when they left so it wouldn't take that long to fly there. They were going on ahead because they could both probably make it there before any ship could.

Danny was flying slightly ahead and lower in the air than Tony's suit, his legs transformed into his ghostly tail for a nimbler flight. He was slowing down slightly to stay at the same pace Tony was flying at. Danny could probably be much faster than Stark and speed on ahead, but he wouldn't want to use all of his power on flying there and have his core drained for a fight if it was needed.

Tony was already at full power with his suit, His boot jets sparking out every once in a while. Caused by the attack earlier that day. But something was nagging at Danny's mind. Why would Loki set up the Tesseract in such an obvious spot? And why were his aura and actions so strange?

It seemed part of Loki didn't want to launch his brother out of the ship. And if Danny wasn't there Thor could've died from that fall. Loki even stayed when Danny had rushed off to stop Thor and Tony from killing each other. What was going on here?

"You okay kid?" Stark's voice rang through his head, knocking the halfa out of his trance. Danny quickly flipped himself onto his back so he could get a better view of the armored man. Tony had given the ghost a sort of com thing when they were leavening, and Danny hesitantly put it in. Tony had said that it was blocked from all outside transmissions that weren't authorized by Stark himself.

Danny blinked a couple of times remembering that Tony had just asked him a question. "Oh, ya I'm… fine. Just thinking about how this is going to work out."

Tony's helmet seemed to have nodded, you couldn't really get an expression from the outside of the suit. "Don't think about it too much kid, you will just get stuck in your own head."

Danny flipped back over onto his front to continue flying. "Ya, I am just getting caught up in my head…" He sighed. It was strange, it seemed Tony had started trusting him. Or at least sort of trusted him. He was sure that Tony didn't truly believe that he was a real ghost. But it still seemed like Tony might even, like him. Despite what he had to have been told by SHIELD or any other ghost hunters that he might have been in contact with.

Danny thought for a moment looking at the rapidly approaching city in the distance. "Tony?" He asked, getting a 'hmm?' in response. "Why do you trust me? Or at least ask me things, or even talk to me? I mean you had to have been told things by SHIELD right."

Tony's eyebrow beneath his faceplate raised. "Do you not think you deserve to be trusted?" He asked. Danny lowered his head in response. "You haven't done anything wrong yet. And besides, I am a scientist, I will always question things I am told. Whether it be that you're really dead, or you are some evil ghost trying to trick us."

Danny nodded slightly mulling over what Tony had said. "Not all scientists are like that. Sometimes you can never change their mind."

"I never said that I wasn't hard-headed, kid. I just don't like to trust everything other people tell me. I make my own decisions."

Danny chuckled. "Well," He paused. "...Thank you." Danny started speeding ahead a bit. Tony was confused and saddened by the fact that the kid would feel like he should thank Tony for just not ridiculing or hating him off the bat. Tony felt bad for the kid. Even if the SHIELD agents were ready to shoot him or put him in a cell at any second, he still showed up to help.

As soon as Stark tower was close enough into view both the heroes could see the glowing blue light on the top of the building. Danny looked back at Tony. "Is that normal for your tower, or…?"

"Definitely not normal Casper, and I bet that this is somehow Loki's doing." They quickly pulled up to the outside of the tower to see Dr. Selvig. He was standing next to a contraption that seemed a lot like a bunch of tesla coils surrounding the glowing Tesseract. The cube itself was floating and slowly spinning around, blue electricity flicking off of it every couple of seconds.

Tony spoke up first using his outer coms to talk to the doctor. "Shut it down Doctor Selvig." Tony demanded. He was now hovering in place above the roof of the building. Danny flew closer to the contraption only for it to send off a spark his way. Danny quickly backed up away from the blue barrier that was now forming around the cube, after Danny got close. It seemed the Tesseract was trying to protect itself.

"It's too late!" The doctor looked back and forth between the cube and Tony. "You can't stop her now. She wants to show us something… A new universe." Danny felt the aura again around the doctor.

Tony looked over at Danny who was now looking at the doctor with a slightly concerned expression. "Okay then." Tony muttered, raising his arm to send a repulsor blast at the blue shield surrounding the cube. But it did the opposite of what he wanted. The shield absorbed the blast and shot it back out from all sides throwing the doctor off the roof.

Danny quickly recovered from the blast and darted down after the doctor, Picking him up from underneath his arms. Danny then fazed the man through one of the lower floors of the building to keep him safe, for the time being. He quickly darted back up to Tony who was scanning the cube with his suit.

Danny could hear Jarvis in Tony's suit tell him that the shield was made of pure energy. Tony turned back to Danny who just zoomed up next to him again. "Casper, can you get through there?"

Danny floated down to the cube again and circled it. He hesitantly reached forward his hand to touch the barrier, his ears pinning back a bit, as if he was expecting to be shocked. Once again the shield sent an electric shock, this time hitting Danny's hand. He quickly yanked it back and looked at it. It hurt but there was no major damage done. "It's a no-go."

Tony sighed and looked out the corner of his eye to see Loki standing on the balcony below them holding his staff. "Then let's go to the source of the problem." Danny quickly turned to where Tony was looking and saw Loki, he must have been watching them the whole time they were trying to take out the tesseract.

Tony lowered himself down to the ground landing on some sort of suit helipad built into the building. Only for it to start taking off pieces of his armor one by one. As that was happening Danny saw Loki start to walk inside to talk with them.

Danny darted down and started floating next to Tony, subconsciously putting himself in between where Loki was walking and where Tony was. Loki stopped walking once he reached around the middle of the room. Still holding his staff in front of him. Loki chuckled. "Please tell me you're going to try and appeal to my humanity."

Tony walked behind the bar in the room with his hands behind his back. "Actually I am planning to threaten you."

"And you need your guard dog for this?" Loki gestured to Danny who crossed his arms in response.

"Yeah. He kinda helps, and you've got the glow stick of destiny, so it's only fair. Would you like a drink?"

Loki tilted his head slightly. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no. Threatening." He grabbed a cup from the shelf and held it out. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one." He held the glass up to the ghost. "You old enough for one Casper?"

Danny slightly smiled and held his hand up to gesture no. He then floated down to the ground and started leaning up against the wall. It seems Tony had a plan of some sort for this, so he was going to sit back and watch. And he would be there if the plan went sour.

Loki walked over to the glass wall of the skyscraper and looked out over the city. "The Chitari are coming. And nothing can change that." Danny was surprised that he seemed almost disappointed by that fact. Danny could feel the strange aura around Loki's, there was then a pulse of power that resonated off the god. His manar quickly changed as he turned back to face Tony. "What have I to fear?" Danny narrowed his eyes. What was with Loki changing back and forth so suddenly?

It seemed that Tony wasn't noticing how weird Loki was being, or Stark was just really good at hiding it. Tony poured his drink and looked back up to the god. "The Avengers." Loki tilted his head slightly. "It's what we're calling ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type thing."

Loki walked forward again closer to Tony, Danny tensed slightly but barely enough for anyone to notice. "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah." Tony took a sip of his drink. "Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod. A super-soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend." Danny saw Tony grab a piece of tech from under the table and slip it onto his wrist. "A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins. And last but not least, Casper here." Tony gestured to Danny. "The 'not so friendly ghost'." He put his drink down and pointed at Loki. "And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single last one of them."

"That was the plan."

"When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk." Tony retorted.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point here, there is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it is too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure that we will avenge it." Tony walked over closer to Loki.

Loki smiled. "How will your friends have time for me, when they are too busy fighting you two?" Loki raised his staff up and was about to tap it on Tony's chest when Danny suddenly flew over in a flash and grabbed onto the staff pulling it away from Tony.

"I don't think so." Suddenly Danny's eyes widened. The staff could feel Loki's emotions. Everything. That was the answer. How could he not have seen it before? Danny looked up to Loki's eyes, his hand still on the staff, and still standing between Loki and Tony defensively.

Loki's smile wavered as he started to step backward. He knew that the ghost realized, maybe… suddenly a huge bang rang from outside as a blue beam shot into the sky causing everyone to turn and look to the window.

Loki pulled the staff away from Danny's hand as he was distracted. "It's too late. They're here."

There was then a blinding gold light in the room causing both Tony and Danny to close their eyes, but when they opened back up again Loki was gone. Great Danny finally got the answer and Loki left. He didn't know what it was, but the magic around prevented him from telling him where Loki left to.

He looked back to Tony. "He's gone." Danny's eyes quickly darted over the window and the blue light. The raw power coming from the tesseract. His core humming, warning him, telling him. Another invasion…

Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the slightly late update. I had just a bit of writer's block. I have been trying to concentrate on making the story different and original and not copying the movie. But I am focusing too hard on it and making it hard to come up with ideas. I am sorry for the people who are mad at me and think I am copying the movie too closely, but when the movie portion is finished, nearly all of it will be original content.
> 
> I also really wanted the Tony speech in there because it was one of my favorite scenes in the movie. This chapter was hard to make and not my favorite. Sorry if it seems a little dry compared to my other ones.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments on the other chapters. Every time I wake up and see a new nice comment it makes me happier and happier to be continuing this story. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! XD
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter. <3


End file.
